The Art of Imperfection
by xxGoredollie
Summary: He gazed at her for a moment before going to wipe away the blood dripping his lips. "You make me feel so..alive." This is in fact an Itachi/OC story


Okee so basically I've been reading a lot of fan fictions off this website, but have yet to post one. This fan fiction will be my first, but definitely not my last. I have written many stories in the past but I was not quite satisfied enough with them to post them.

**_So first off, I do not own Naruto, I only own my own that I made up. _**

I would like to see some reviews, it would be a good motivation. Helpful criticism could not be appreciated more.

* * *

Chapter one;

_**"My Nymphetamine, where have you gone in my hour of need?"**_

_**Cradle of Filth; Nymphetamine (fix)**_

_Led to the river, Midsummer I wave_  
_A "V" of black swans, on with hope to the grave_  
_And through red September, with skies fire-paved_  
_I begged you appear, like a thorn for the holy ones_

_Cold was my soul, untold was the pain_  
_I faced, when you left me, a rose in the rain_  
_So I swore to the razor, that never, enchained_  
_Would your dark nails of faith,be pushed through my veins again?_

_Bared on your tomb, I'm a prayer for your loneliness_  
_And would you ever soon, come above unto me?_  
_For once upon a time, from the binds of your lowliness_  
_I could always find, the right slot for your sacred key_

_Six feet deep is the incision, In my heart that barless prison_  
_Discolours all with tunnel vision, Sunsetter_

_Nymphetamine_  
**_Sick and weak from my condition,this lust, this vampiric addiction_**  
_To her alone in full submission, none better_  
_Nymphetamine_

_Nymphetamine, nymphetamine, nymphetamine girl_  
_nymphetamine, nymphetamine, my nymphetamine girl_

_Wracked with your charm, I'm circled like prey_  
_Back in the forest, where whispers persuade_  
_More sugar trails, more white lady laid than pillars of salt_

_Fall to my arms, hold their mesmeric sway_  
_And dance out to the moon, as we did in those golden days_

_Christening stars, I remember the way_  
_We were needle and spoon, mislaid in the burning hay_

_Bared on your tomb, I'm a prayer for your loneliness_  
_And would you ever soon, come above unto me?_  
_For once upon a time, from the bind of your holiness_  
_I could always find, the right slot for your sacred key_

_Six feet deep is the incision, In my heart that barless prison_  
_Discolours all with tunnel vision, Sunsetter_

_Nymphetamine_

_Sick and weak from my condition, this lust, this vampiric addiction_  
_To her alone in full submission, none better..._

_Nymphetamine_

_Sunsetter, Nymphetamine_

_None better, Nymphetamine_

_Nymphetamine, nymphetamine, Nymphetamine girl_  
_Nymphetamine, nymphetamine, My nymphetamine girl_

_

* * *

_

**_~Sara's point of veiw~_**

_I felt the cold rush over me again, that silent breeze that always notified me of its presence. Whatever its presence was, it seems like it would never be answered, at least not soon. Just a silent plea._

_Dusk, it was dusk again, the amber liquid spread across the sky gracefully. I watched as that threatening orb left the sky to allow night to take its place. It was time for another night, meaning I made it one more day. How long would I survive? I wouldn't know. How long would I keep the remaining part of my sanity? I wouldn't count on it._

_So many unanswered questions that will never be answered, just a waste of breath to ask._

_I'm plagued by shadows, seeing what is dead or more of what is undead. I see them constantly, I feed with them, I prey with them. I am condemned to the shadows, a disease to this poor earth, simply to pick off the weak nightly._

_I am no longer a homo sapient, but I'm now of their own damned race. My body has formed their blood cells, I have taken on their appearance._

_Whoever doctored up Vampirism to be the new Goldy Obsession with teens was seriously tweaked himself. We don't get glittering skin, we don't become beautiful, we are simply damned diseased creatures. _

_That's all we'll ever be._

_I know, so far all I've been doing is wallowing in self pity, but you have to understand this change in me wasn't consensual. It was forced upon me. It marred my soul with malice and blood lust. _

_I wasn't always this disgusting, I used to be normal. I got good grades, hung around decent people, hardly ever cussed. But that was my past._

_Now I'm this._

_

* * *

__My senses felt the sudden change of temperature_ _signaling to me that the sun was again setting. Then once again I felt the hunt stir within me. I haven't fed in over five days, I didn't want to. I wanted to wait as long as I could, hopefully to spare some innocent persons life._

_I've been living for sometime in the cracks and coves that the city offered. I wasn't welcomed back into my home, I was of the damned now remember?_

_I really just felt like scum littering the streets. My appearance was a wreak, I hadn't changed nor brushed my hair since the change. I had caked blood everywhere, and what was left of my makeup littered my face._

_I had shed many tears, so many that I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes stayed bloodshot forever. But there I was, the glorious disaster, stalking the streets. I knew I needed to feed, everything in my being was shouting for nourishment, but I would fight it off for as long as I could._

_I smelt it though, the enticing spiced substance that would quench the burning in my throat. My body started to move toward it before I could consciously think to stop. _

_I began to run, I ran so fast everything beside me was a blur. I felt the scent draw me in, I was close. I saw it, the source and I went in for the kill. The prey was an old homeless man sitting in the alley. I didn't care. _

_I quickly slashed at him, knocking him over. Oh God, I could smell it, it was spilling everywhere._

_My vision turned crimson, while my hearing was deafened. I couldn't hear his screams of agony, I didn't see his contorted face. I just fed, teared, and drank deeply. _

_I cupped the blood into my hands and drank it, it was dark and rich and just delicious in general. I felt the hunt in me come to a slow, the monster was quenched, the adrenaline subsided._

_All I could do was look at the carnage I created before me. It didn't even look human anymore, it looked like Lasagna with teeth. I shuddered at the thought. _

_It was morbid what I just did, I drank another beings life source away. I felt a tear well up in my eyes and spill over. I looked down at my hands trying desperately to wipe the blood off on my pants. It was useless, it just smeared and stained. _

_What I did was unforgivable and couldn't be hidden. I couldn't wipe it clean and pretend it was okay, all I could do was wallow in self pity blaming other shadows for my fate._

_I walked away from the corpse and back down the alley, I was full but I was shaky. I cried my heart out for the poor soul, just imagining how horrible his last moments had been._

_I didn't want to be this, I didn't know how anyone would want this upon themselves. I remembered from my old life just how much girls drooled over the idea. It wasn't like the pretty painted pictures. It was like living in hell._

_I crouched behind a dumpster and slid into the crack in the wall. I stared out into the blank space hearing a faint scream in the background. It didn't surprise me, I heard them often in the twilight hours._

_Under the stars mundanes were prey, they were sought out and killed. They were devoured then cast aside like trash. The few lucky bastards, who I personally never considered lucky, got converted. They lost their souls and were one of the condemned. _

_I don' t remember much of my own. Mine was much different. I was never bitten nor killed, I just simply changed. I was infected by my own genetics, and my destiny was then altered. _

_The change started the moment I was conceived, but always it remained hidden. I didn't awaken until my sixteenth year, most awaken by their thirteenth. It was a drastic change that reconstructed every fiber of my being. I had sickly pale looking skin, that would appear to tear easier then paper, but the truth was it was harder then steal._

_My cells inside my body became mass-producing, meaning it caused me to heal on site. No more bandages needed. My nails and hair now grew more rapidly from my ever changing cells._

_I didn't own a pair of fangs, no vampire did, that was a myth. Instead my teeth hardened and my muscle tissue became stronger, meaning I could tear with ease._

_Vampires feeding wasn't pretty, it was a bloody mess. There's a lot of tearing and chewing involved. Think about that before wanting to become a Twilight clone._

_All my senses in my body heightened, as well as my agility and balance. I could hear animals thoughts and understand them, I could also call them to me._

_I knew all this in my few days of living. How did I know this?_

_I just did._

_

* * *

_

_Alright I finally found a story I'm sticking with, I swear I'll stop changing it. T~T and I'll stop being all obsessive and stuff O~O _

_anyways R&R_

_-Gore&&Love.  
_


End file.
